Animal Crossing: Dead Leaf
Hello my name is ********, I have been a Huge fan of Animal crossing. You may be wondering, Why not anymore?! Well, I will tell you the story. One time me and my cousin were moving out our home and we were gonna move into a new house, we were super excited, the house was very nice. after we had done putting everything in the house, There was a box under the bed, I looked in the box and apparently, in the box was a 3ds case without a cover on it, I opened the case and in the case had paper and a 3DS game, I first looked at the paper, it said "Okay, What I have here is a 3DS game, But it's CURSED!!!! You do not wanna play it! Destroy it! you maybe wondering, Why didn't I destroy it? You will never know! Destroy the 3DS game before he gets you like he got me!" Me and my cousin were confused, when i looked at the 3DS cartridge, it was a copy of Animal Crossing: New Leaf!! I said "Wow, It's a copy of Animal Crossing: New leaf, It used to be one of my favourite 3DS games of all time when I was 9 years old". So me and my cousin inserted Animal Crossing: New Leaf into my New 2DS XL that I got for Easter and we started the game, It looked normal at first in the title screen except the New Leaf was replaced with Dead Leaf and the leaf was red, My cousin said "What!? Dead Leaf!? I don't remember playing Dead Leaf before". So when we pressed start, we saw that there was a town already made, we decided to play with that save, there was two villagers in the town "Jack and Tom". My cousin and I wondered if one of those boys were the one who wrote the message in the box. We decided to play on Jack, it started off normal, And then Jack was out the house, The Song of unhealing from Zelda: Majora's Mask was playing for some odd reason, when we were looking around town, near the Town hall, all the characters from Animal crossing (Not the Town People) were dead! Including: K.K. Slider, Timmy and Tommy, Dr. Shrunk, Reese, Cyrus, Tom Nook, and even Lyle! We decided to talk to Isabelle who was sad and depressed and was by a tree with rope, she said "This had all happened Mayor. well you see, There was somebody just like you, and he murdered almost everyone, I am so depressed, I am going to kill myself". and then Isabelle killed herself by hanging herself, me and my cousin were horrified! And then the Villager happy on the screen said "Are you happy?" There was a choice of yes or no, I chose no, then the Villager said angry "Are you sure!?", I choose yes, and then the Villager had no eyes and said, You really hate my world?, I chose yes, and then the Villager had hyper realistic eyes and blood draining from his eyes, he said really loud "YOU MUST DIE! YOU INSULTED ME AND MY WORLD OF DEATH!!! AND ALSO, LOOK BEHIND YOU ***** and *******!!!". Me and my cousin got freaking scared, we were like "How the hell did he know our names!?!?!?!" we look behind us and it was the Villager, he tried to kill me and my cousin with an ax, we ran away from him and got a knife from the kitchen, we went to the villager and I stabbed him in the eye and in the heart until he died, after that, me and my cousin decided, What should we do with this haunted 3DS game? we decided to troll it to one of my bullies at school by saying this is a regular 3DS game, but it is a Promotional copy, and he felt for it. After that, We decided to go buy a game at CEX. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta